<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Professions of Love by TheNerdAndFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514913">Professions of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms'>TheNerdAndFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witchlands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aeduan is in love with Iseult, But they aren't main characters in this fic, Caden fanboys for 2 texts, Even though I didnt specify that, F/M, I relate to Caden too much during those texts, Im going to stop with the tags, Iseult loves him too, Lev and Vaness are in a relationship, Merik loves Safi, Other people are there too - Freeform, Safi loves him too, This one took a while to write ngl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdAndFandoms/pseuds/TheNerdAndFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam is a new vizer, and the gang (That's what I'm calling them now) decides to celebrate. Aeduan gets a little *too* drunk and accidently texts Iseult his feelings for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aeduan &amp; Iseult det Midenzi, Safiya fon Hasstrel/Merik Nihar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Professions of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did not mean to be working on this this late. Oh well. I hope everyone likes it! Let me know what you think!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Let’s celebrate!” Safi shouted abruptly.</p><p><br/>“What?” Caden asked for all of them.</p><p><br/>“Let’s celebrate! We can’t just sit here when one of our closest friends just became an official vizer. So come on, let's celebrate.” Safi explained.</p><p><br/>“Yes! We can go to the bar down the road.” Vivia agreed.</p><p><br/>At the moment everyone was piled on the couch and floor, doing nothing. And that wasn't going to be accepted because Cam had just taken up his title as a vizer. Cam was still underage to drink, but everyone else could drink while he danced and ate. Aeduan was seated in between Lev and Iseult on the floor. Owl was reforming some glass while she sat on Iseult’s lap.</p><p><br/>Said new vizer was squished in between Caden and Merik on the couch. While Vivia was next to Merik with Stix beside her. On Caden’s side was Ryber and Kullen, holding hands, and sitting as close to each other as possible. Beside them was Zander sitting right on the edge of the couch. Then Vaness was sitting on a chair, she was an empress so she got her own chair.</p><p><br/>Most of them quickly agreed to alcohol, so they all went their separate ways to get ready. Aeduan changes into a casual t-shirt and jeans. Nothing special, but he had no doubt all the women were going to dress up in beautiful dresses.</p><p><br/>Soon enough Caden, Merik, Aeduan, Kullen, Zander and Cam were waiting for everyone else to get ready. Again, sitting on the couch and floor, but with more room this time. Cam was sitting on the couch, looking very excited to even be going to a bar. Even though Cam was young, he was very intelligent and none of them had any doubts about making him a vizer.</p><p><br/>“So, Aeduan. When are you going to tell Iseult you love her?” Merik asked, startling everyone out of the comfortable silence.</p><p><br/>“Wh-What?” He spluttered, causing everyone, even Cam, a child, to give him a knowing look.</p><p><br/>“Come on, we all know. Even Owl knows, and she’s only 8.” Zander added.</p><p><br/>Aeduan responded, “Okay, I won't deny anything. But you're one to talk, Merik. It's obvious you're in love with Safiya.”</p><p><br/>Merik must have turned as red as a tomato, no doubt the same shade Aeduan had been when Merik pointed out his own unrequited love. At least he thought it was unrequited. It had to be, right? He asked himself that same question everyday.</p><p><br/>Just then, Vaness walked out of the room, already ready. She was in a red dress that flowed down to her feet; the same elegance she had at the truce summit so long ago. Soon after Ryber walked out in an emerald green dress that went right below her knees.</p><p><br/>Lev, Vivia, and Stix all walked out together. Vivia wore a sapphire blue dress that went mid-thigh, Stix in a black strapless dress that went down to her ankles, and Lev in a crimson flowy dress that also went down to her feet.</p><p><br/>Lev announced, “Safi and Iseult will be out soon.” He didn't like the way she was smiling at him. Nothing short of wicked. Then she moved that smile over to Merik, who, in turn, looked just as uncomfortable as him.<br/>Then the door opened and Iseult walked out, or she was pushed out, actually. And-</p><p><br/>Oh. He understood why Lev had looked at him like that. Iseult was wearing a plum colored dress that just touched the tops of her thighs with black high heels and just the slightest bit of makeup to make her eyes look stunning. His mouth hung open like a fish. Gaping.</p><p><br/>Last to come out, Safi opened the door and strode into the room. And he truly felt pity for Merik. Safi was wearing a royal blue dress, much like Iseult, except hers was strapless. He could see why Merik might find her attractive, but Iseult was the still the only one on the receiving end of his attraction.</p><p><br/>Before they left, they dropped Owl off with the people who took care of her whenever they went out. Aeduan couldn't stop thinking about Iseult, she seemed almost...shy. But he had no idea why she would feel self-conscious when she’s as beautiful as she is.</p><p>When they arrived at the bar, they all ordered a drink. Aeduan ordered a beer. Normally he wouldn't drink at all, but he had come to like the boy, so Aeduan figured the least he could do was get drunk to celebrate. He’d send the boy some type of gift too, though. Because watching your friends drink really isn't a good present.</p><p><br/>Soon enough the lights were dimmed so low, Aeduan couldn't see and the music started playing. Safi, already sufficiently drunk, screamed, “LET’S GET WASTED!!!”</p><p><br/>While Vivia, Stix, and Lev screamed, Aeduan guessed they were agreeing. He also guessed that they were also already drunk. He finished off his first beer and asked for another.</p><p><br/>He was starting to feel a bit disoriented now, finishing his third beer. Time seemed to be moving slower than it was. Aeduan was dancing; too drunk to care whether or not anybody was watching.</p><p><br/>After he stopped dancing, he made his way over to the bar, presumably to order another drink, but he saw Cam. He made his way over to the boy, who, he saw now, was eating a burger, that he was sure Cam couldn't bite into, it was so big.</p><p><br/>“Hey, kid. How’re you doing?” His words were slurred.</p><p><br/>Cam looked over with a sly smile, “I’m great. What about you? You seem to have lost your edge.”</p><p><br/>He glared, but it was half-heartedly. “I guess I have. Are you enjoying yourself?” The waiter brought over his beer and a huge bowl filled with ice-cream.</p><p><br/>Cam grinned, “Yes! You guys are funny when you're drunk and Vivia said I could order whatever I wanted! Safi and Vaness said the same thing, so I’m guessing there will be an argument later over who’s paying the bill, but I think we can manage to afford it right? Or should I stop ordering? Do you think I’m spending too much?” Cam all of a sudden looked worried and guilty.</p><p><br/>So Aeduan replied quickly, “You can order whatever you want. If anything you’re the one spending the least amount of money out of all of us.”</p><p><br/>Cam still looked wary, “You think?”</p><p><br/>“Listen, Vaness is the Empress of Marstok, Safi is a Domna, and Vivia is the Queen of Nubrevna. So between the three of them, they could afford anything. Order whatever you want. And go play in the arcade too! I’ve heard they have really cool prizes.”</p><p><br/>“Ooh, I will! I’ll go in there after I’m finished with this.” Cam said, gesturing to the bowl of ice cream in front of him.</p><p><br/>“Okay.” He said smiling softly, he always loved kids. “Well, I’m going to try and find Iseult.”</p><p><br/>“Okay! See you later!” Cam said as he plunged the spoon into the bowl.</p><p> </p><p>When he found Iseult, she was in the arcade. Playing some game where you had to hit a button to get a fish hook, and the bigger the fish you caught the more tickets you got. And there were special fish at the bottom, that were really hard to catch, that were worth 500 tickets.</p><p><br/>“Hey.” He announced himself.</p><p><br/>As the round finished, she turned around and looked up at him. She responded, smiling, “H-Hi.”</p><p><br/>She seemed about as drunk as he was, maybe a little less. He indicated to the seat next to her, and said, “Can I sit?”</p><p><br/>She nodded enthusiastically. Is it possible for her to seem even more beautiful? He didn't think she could get any more beautiful, but he was sure she could prove him wrong.</p><p><br/>Iseult seemed tired though. He checked the watch on his wrist. 1:27 A.M. It was late. Now that he was sitting down, he realized he was tired too. As if to prove to him that she was, in fact, tired, she leaned her head on his shoulder. He instinctively put his arm around her.</p><p><br/>“Hey do you want me to walk you home?”</p><p><br/>She looked up at him through thick lashes and nodded. Gods, she was beautiful. He looked more than happy to bring her home. They got up from the uncomfortable arcade-game seat.</p><p>On the walk home, Aeduan kept close to Iseult. It was cold outside, and he noticed her shiver, so he asked, “Do you want my jacket?”</p><p><br/>“N-No I’m fine.” She replied, even as she was still shivering.</p><p><br/>He took off his jacket anyway, “Here take it.”</p><p><br/>Iseult sighed and took the jacket, “Thank-Thank you.”</p><p><br/>When they reached Iseult's room, she pulled out her keys and unlocked her door. She said, “Do-Do you w-want some tea or c-coffee?”</p><p><br/>“I’m okay, you should sleep, you seem tired. I’m going to go back to the bar and tell everyone that I took you home.” He replied.</p><p><br/>“Oh! I-I completely forgot!” She said, worriedly.</p><p><br/>“It’s okay. I’ll tell them, they'll understand if you were tired.” He reminded her.</p><p><br/>Iseult seemed to calm at his words. She sighed, “Okay, well I’m going to go to sleep. You can stay if you want, just turn the lights off and lock the doors and…”</p><p><br/>He interrupted, “...and close the blinds. I know. Don't worry, I got it.” She worried too much, he always thought. He wanted nothing more than to take some of her worries.</p><p><br/>She looked at him then, lips turning up just the slightest on one side. She announced, “Well if you know what to do, then I should go to bed. Goodnight, Aeduan.”</p><p><br/>“Goodnight, Iseult.”</p><p> </p><p>Aeduan woke up with his head pounding and the sun hurting his eyes. He had no idea what happened after he brought Iseult home, save him telling everyone where Iseult was and a few more drinks.</p><p><br/>At least he woke up in his bed and not some bathroom surrounded by vomit. He searched his end table blindly for his phone. Once he found it after a minute of flailing his arm around, he picked it up and saw he had a few calls and messages.</p><p><br/>There were 4 missed calls, 2 of which were from Caden and 2 from Merik. He opened his messages app and saw he had 7 messages. They read-</p><p><br/>Caden-Holy Gods! Merik and Safi went home together!</p><p>Caden-Merik texted me! HE SAID HE TOLD SAFI HE LOVED HER!!!<br/>Merik-Noden help me, I just told Safi I love her.<br/>Merik-She took me back to her room!!!<br/>Merik-We’re having coffee and scones!!!<br/>Merik-SHE LOVES ME TOO!!!!!!!!!!<br/>Lev-Dude, Caden is freaking out because Merik and Safi went home together. How tf do I calm him down???</p><p>He checked to see if he had sent any messages to anyone. Aeduan clicked Iseult’s name, even though he doubted he would have texted her if he knew she was asleep. But he saw a message he sent, and his heart stopped dead in his chest-</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>hey Is, can i call you Is? or Izzy, no i dont like that one. anyway, i just wanted to tell you that i luv you so much!!! cus’ yur really pretty and i just luv you so much!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>He stared at the screen in horror. How could he have sent this? In mere seconds he was rushing out of bed, but then he was sitting back down because nausea rose to the surface and his head hammering.</p><p><br/>On his second try up, he went much slower to the bathroom and turned on his shower while stripping of his stale clothes. Once he was in the shower, he felt much better, so he rushed to get clean.</p><p><br/>After his shower, he didn't feel nauseous and his head was much better so he quickly got dressed and-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>And what? Where am I going? Am I going to Iseult? I’ll be humiliated if I do that. I’ll go to Merik. No, I’ll go to Caden. Merik probably spent the night at Safi’s.</em>
</p><p><br/>He started walking to his door, to go to Caden’s room. To ask how to deal with this situation and to ask him to take away Aeduan’s phone when they drank. But before he could open the door, somebody knocked 4 times.</p><p><br/><em>Iseult.</em> His brain said.<em> Oh Gods, I can’t deal with this right now! Maybe I can sneak out through a window.</em> The other, more rational side of his brain said, <em>It might not be her. And even if it is, you would have had to deal with the situation sooner or later. Plus, she’ll probably just say it was a drunk text. No problem.</em></p><p><br/>He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worse. Slowly he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Iseult stood there holding her phone. Shit. Before he could explain, she asked, “Did you mean what you said? About loving me?”</p><p><br/>She had an unreadable expression on her face. Something he had on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't quite place. He opened his mouth to deny it, but then rethought and sighed, “Yes. I meant it. I do love you Iseult, and I have for a while. And I know you don't feel the same way, but…”</p><p><br/>He didn't get the chance to say anything else before she launched herself into his arms and put her mouth on his. Slowly kissing him, pouring every ounce of every feeling she had into this one kiss. He intuitively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Kissing her back.</p><p>Too soon, the kiss ended. She said, out of breath, “I do feel the same way. I love you Aeduan. “</p><p>Aeduan was beaming, he couldn't believe she loved him too. “When did you-when did you realize you loved me? Aeduan asked.</p><p>“Well I knew I had feelings for you since you saved me from the Amonra Falls. But I’ve known I loved you since you saved me from the Origin Well.” Iseult answered.</p><p>“I love you so much.” Aeduan responded. And then he kissed her lazily. As if they had all the time in the world. He shut the door with one hand and turned around. Sitting down on the couch with Iseult still holding on to him. Still kissing him back.</p><p>They broke apart to breathe, and Iseult said, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>